Honest Heart
by Youkai-Ishiel
Summary: Takes place year after the anime/manga. Ayano is now the president of the stundent council and wants to perform flawlessly. She wants to do something with certain unofficial club. Kyoko/Ayano
1. A New School Year

Disclaimer: This is a fanfic. I do not own YuruYuri**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Honest Heart<strong>

It's that time of the year. Some love it, some hate it. A new school year starts.

Ayano Sugiura is especially excited as she will now take her place as the president of the student council. Not counting the fact she forgot her trademark pantyhose and wears the standard uniform socks instead, the day goes on uneventfully - you know how the first schooldays of a semester are. After her lessons, she has a meeting with the principal and teachers to formally introduce herself as the new president. There's really nothing new to it, she knows the school staff and the president's job to the point after her year as the vice-president, but it's just customary to have the official introduction.

Now, she is finally moving towards the student council room. She reaches the door and steps in and is greeted with an enthusiastic group greeting

"Good day, Sugiura-senpai!"

Ayano quickly scans the room, there are few newcomers to the student council, then there are her TWO vice-presidents, Sakurako Omuro and Himawari Furutani (one of her jobs would be to choose which of the two would be her successor) and then there is her good friend, Chitose Ikeda. She notes how the newcomers and vice-presidents bow exceptionally deep.

Chitose, however, greets her less formally, just smiles to her and says "Ayano-chan~"

"Good day to you all" Ayano replies to the group and walks behind the presidents desk, elegantly taking seat on the extra soft chair.

After the new girls introduce themselves, it is time for the topic of the day. Which is...

"The Amusement Club" Ayano states

"What about it?" Sakurako asks

"I'm going to allow them use the Tea Ceremony Club's room until it is reformed. Providing they fill in the appropriate forms of course. I will handle this personally"

"Are you sure it isn't just am excuse for you to see Toshino-san?" Chitose asks

Ayano blushes very minimally but quickly regains composure "As the president of the student council, it's my responsibility to..."

"E-excuse m-me, Sugiura-senpai, but what's the Amusement Club? What do they do." one of the new girls asks

"Well, you see, they... It's a club that... The members... Ehm... The vice-presidents will explain while me and Chitose visit them!" Ayano replies, trying to think what does the Amusement Club do

"Yes president!" Sakurako and Himawari answer quite loudly as Ayano and Chitose leave the room.

* * *

><p>Outside<p>

"Didn't you say you'd handle this personally?" Chitose asks

"I meant with you of course"

"Aren't you just embarrassed to go there alone to meet..."

"T-this is official business!" Ayano cuts in, trying to keep from blushing

The two reach the Tea Ceremony Club building and are soon at the door. Ayano slides the door open and...

"Toshino Kyoko!"

Just as she expected, the room was occupied by the four girls who usually hang in there. The girls are seated around the table, their faces turned towards the student council president.

Chinatsu is the first to greet them as the two enter the room. "Sugiura-senpai, Yoshikawa-senpai, what brings you here?"

"We're here on official student council business" Ayano declares proudly, waving sheets of paper in the air

"Oh, do you want to kick us out again?" Yui asks

"No, no, the opposite. As the president of the student council, I'm going to allow the Amusement Club to use these facilities until the Tea Ceremony Club is reformed. All you need to do is to make the club official by filling in these forms and I'll handle the rest" she points at the papers she is holding

"Is that so~?" Kyoko asks looking pretty laid back and bored

"Don't 'Is that so?' me Toshino Kyoko, I'm offering you this huge help by allowing you to use this room. You're the founder of this club, right? Please fill in these and return them to me in the student council room. You should be a little more grateful, I've put a lot of work in this" she hands the papers to Kyoko who takes them in her hands.

Kyoko turns towards the standing Ayano and performs a deep bow from the knee-sitting position. "Thank you very much, Ayano-sama. After this we will finally have a place for our club"

Ayano lets out a weak giggle "T-thank you... wait... you're making fun of me!"

Yui, Chinatsu and Akari are trying to stifle their laughter as they watch the grin spread across Kyoko's face as she sits up.

"By the way, did you know we are wearing matching panties!"

While Akari hands the nose bleeding Chitose tissues and Yui, Chinatsu and Kyoko burst in laughter, Ayano turns bright red

"Where are you looking while bowing Toshino Kyoko? And don't say things like that out loud!"

"Oh, you're not allowed to look under the student council president's skirt?" Kyoko feigns innocence

"Of course not! You're not allowed to look under anyone's skirt!"

"Oi, Ayano" Yui tries to get the attention of the fuming president "How does this actually change anything? You've allowed us to use this place anyway"

Ayano calms down a bit and turns to Yui "Now it would be official of course, I want my year as the president to go perfectly. Should the principal find out that I'm allowing some unofficial group use this place, I might be in serious trouble. So please fill in and return the papers by tomorrow."

Ayano leaves the room, followed by Chitose who stops by the door to give her usual "Sorry for disturbing" and then follows Ayano.

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

School has just ended an people are off to their different club activities. Ayano sits behind the president's desk in the student council room, inspecting the paperwork done by her vice-presidents. She goes through the papers once, twice...

"Are you sure these are all the paperwork for today?" she asks from Sakurako and Himawari

"Yes, that is all - unless Himawari lost something because of her ridiculous breasts" Sakurako answers

"Hah! I did my paperwork faster and more accurately than you did yours!" Himawari counters

Ayano watches as the two girls start throwing insults at each other "Eh... I just want to find that paper..."

Chitose appears next to Ayano "Does the paper happen to be related to the Amusement Club and Toshino-san?"

"Yes, I can't believe she hasn't returned it! I might just have to go there and..."

"There you go again Ayano-chan"

"This is important! Let's go Chitose!"

"Why don't you go alone?"

"Ehm... It'd be weird for the student council president to go there alone"

"No it wouldn't"

"Just come"

"Yes"

* * *

><p>The Amusement Club<p>

"Toshino Kyoko!"

To Ayano's surprise, there is only one person present in the room. It is the person she came for, but...

"She is sleeping here alone?" Ayano asks Chitose

"Looks like that. Look here is a note" Chitose picks up a piece of paper from the table "Ah, so that's how it is, the note says they're at Funami-san's place." Chitose says, but Ayano seems to be gazing off "Eh, Ayano-chan?"

_Sleeping Toshino Kyoko, I'm in the same room with sleeping Toshino Kyok__o! She has such a cute sleeping face... And I'm almost alone, I could... I could... No, no, what am I thinking? I'm here to..._

"Do you wish to be left alone Ayano-chan?" Chitose asks with a smirk

"Uh, huh, yes... I mean no! No! Don't go anywhere"

"Yaaawn~ What's with all the ruckus?" Kyoko sits up, rubbing her eyes "Oh, hi Ayano, Chitose! What are you doing here? Came to check if we wear matching panties again?"

"No, no! Absolutely not! I wasn't thinking anything like that!" Ayano almost screams "The papers I gave you yesterday! Where are they? You were supposed to return them today"

"Oh those... I forgot them on my desk."

Ayano facepalms in disbelief

"Toshino-san, the papers are very important, could we visit your place today to fetch them?" Chitose suggests

"Sure! But... Is there something wrong with Ayano, she seems a bit tense?" Kyoko says, pointing at the almost statue-like Ayano who seems to have frozen in place.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious. We'll meet you at your place at six. See you" Chitose answers while dragging the mortified student council president out of the room.

* * *

><p>17:57, front door of the Toshino residence<p>

_Toshino Kyoko's home... Toshino Kyoko's home..._

"We've been standing here for quite some time now, Ayano-chan"

"Um... Chitose, if you really think about it, we can get those papers tomorrow too"

"That won't do! What about your presidency?" Chitose counters, and quickly continues "And besides, Toshino-san is expecting us"

"She is not! She has probably forgotten all about this, so let's just go and..." Ayano protests

"It's 18:00! We don't want to be late, do we?" Chitose ignores Ayano's protests and rings the doorbell

Moments later the door opens, revealing familiar blonde girl

"T-Toshino Kyoko!"

"Good evening Toshino-san"

"Hi, Ayano and Chitose! Come, let's go to my room"

"I'm afraid I won't be able to join you, I promised my parents to help with some chores." Chitose says, winks at the terrified Ayano and turns to leave "Bye, Toshino-san! And Ayano-chan, be honest with yourself. I'll see you two tomorrow"

"W-wait Chito..." Ayano starts, but is cut short by Kyoko

"Bye Chitose! Come on Ayano, let's go in"

"B-but..."

"Geez, you're awfully tense nowadays. Let's go." Kyoko says and drags the purple haired student council president in with her

* * *

><p>Kyoko's room<p>

Kyoko goes through piles of sketches on her desk "I'm sure the papers are here somewhere..."

Ayano how ever, is deep in thought

_I'm in Toshino Kyoko's room__. I'm in her room, with her. There's no-one else here. Argh... What am I thinking, I'm here on official business! That's right! Chitose is just messing with me... "Be honest with yourself", what's that supposed to mean?_

"Haa! Found it! Eh, Ayano?"

"Huh?"

"You seem to be awfully distracted all the time. Are you alright?" Kyoko puts down the papers on her chair and puts the back of her hand on Ayano's forehead

Ayano pulls back "I'm not sick!"

"Well, there certainly is something wrong with you... Ah... Is this about the time I peeked under your skirt? Here, this'll make us even" Kyoko says and lifts up her skirt, giving Ayano a good view of her panties

Ayano immediately blushes and stares at the blonde girl's underwear a little too long before turning to look away "That's not it! I just..." Ayano pauses for a second

_I just feel funny when I'm close to you... I can't explain it. It's annoying really. You're annoying... But I want to see you! I want to be with you! I..._

Ayano continues "It's nothing. Now, let's take a look at those papers"

The girls go through the forms without many words. Both of them seem to be deep in their thoughts. Kyoko is wondering the reason for Ayano's behavior, while Ayano is wrestling with the confusing feelings she has around the energetic blonde. Kyoko fills in the forms and when she encounters a problem, she just points at the spot on the paper and Ayano quickly tells what to fill in. And then the silence continues. After few minutes, the papers are perfectly filled in.

"Thanks for your help Ayano"

"No problem, Toshino Kyoko"

"Ayano..." Kyoko starts, clearly with different, more serious, tone of voice

"Y-yes?"

"Do you hate me?"

_Where did that come from? I don't hate you. I like to be around you. I... Oh my... Chitose... You were right all along?_

"No! It's nothing like that!"

"Then why do you behave so weirdly around me?"

"I... The thing is... I like you. I like you very much..." Ayano says, turning her face down to avoid Kyoko's gaze. "Toshino Kyoko... I... I... I love you... I want to hug you, kiss you, to be with you..." Ayano buries her face in her hands and slumps down on her knees, feeling tears coming out her eyes.

"Ayano... Love? Me?" Kyoko asks in mild disbelief

Ayano nods weakly. Kyoko kneels in front of Ayano. She pushes her to the floor and moves on top her. She takes Ayano's hands in her own and brings them off from her face.

"You said you wanted a kiss. Here's a kiss"

Kyoko releases her grip on Ayano's hands to use her own hands to cup Ayano's chin. She slowly lowers her face until their lips touch.

After their magical moment, Kyoko rolls off from Ayano to lay on the floor next to her. The girls lay there in silence. After a moment Ayano speaks in a weak voice

"I love you, Toshino Kyoko."

"Wanna go on a date?"

"Yes please"

"You're such an uke Ayano-chan" Kyoko whispers

"What did you say?"

"Just told I love you too Ayano-chan"

"To-Toshino Kyoko..." Ayano says in a velvety voice and curls up to Kyoko's side.


	2. The Day After

**Honest Heart - Chapter 2**** - The Day After**

Following morning

The classroom is filled with light chatter, as students wait for the teacher to arrive. However, two students are missing, Ayano and Kyoko. This does not go unnoticed by Chitose and Yui. The two girls have gathered at Yui's desk.

"Well... Kyoko being late isn't anything that weird. She often appears at the very last moment. But Ayano is different. She is always among the first to arrive. Have you heard anything about her?" Yui ponders the situation

"No, no. The last time I saw her she was at the front door of Toshino-san's house" Chitose answers

"Huh? You two were there? What for?"

"Toshino-san had forgot the papers she was supposed to bring, so we went there to get them. Unfortunately I didn't have time to stay there so I headed home when they went in."

"Y-you aren't thinking that there's a connection for both of them being late?"

"It's possible! Because there might have happened something like..." Chitose takes her glasses off

_Chitose vision:_

_"Phew, now we're finished. Thanks for your help Ayano-chan"_

_"It was nothing really..." the blushing Ayano replies_

_"No, no. Let me thank you properly" Kyoko insists and pushes Ayano on the bed. "It's pretty hot in here, maybe we should lighten our clothing a bit don't you think..."_

"Chitose, you're nose bleeding!" Yui says and shakes the other girl a bit

"Uh? Oh, so it seems" Chitose comes out of her fantasy as she puts her glasses back on. She then produces a tissue from her pocket

Yui takes a look at the clock "Just one more minute"

Everyone has already moved to their own seats. Soon, the hand of classroom clock moves to 8 and the door opens. The door opens to reveal two winded and sweaty girls with messy hair. Ayano and Kyoko have obviously hurried to make it in time. Right behind them stands the teacher, who steps in to the room after them.

"We made it!" exhausted looking Kyoko exclaims

"Don't sound so happy. I'm all sweaty because of you Toshino Kyoko" equally tired looking Ayano says as the two make their way to their seats.

"...sweaty because of you..." Chitose repeats Ayano's words silently

"Sensei! Yoshikawa-san is bleeding badly!" a student yells

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" the nose bleeding Chitose tries to answer while trying to control her bleeding.

* * *

><p>After the lesson<p>

Ayano walks to Kyoko's desk "I might have some spare clothes in my locker in the student council room. You can borrow some if you want, I think we're about the same size."

"Really? Let's go then. We might have time for a quick shower before the next lesson"

The two of them make their way to student council room, more specifically to a locker with "President - Sugiura Ayano" -name tag on its door. Ayano produces a key and opens the locker.

"Okay, here you go... uniform, a towel, socks and... bra and panties. Don't worry, they're all clean!"

After giving Kyoko the needed items, Ayano gathers up a similar set for herself and heads towards closest showers with Kyoko. They both take a quick shower and dress-up in the fresh clothes. As they're making their way towards the classroom, Kyoko breaks the silence that has lasted surprisingly long, considering Kyoko is involved.

"Hey, Ayano"

"Yes?"

Kyoko looks Ayano in the eyes "Thank you"

"You're welcome."

Kyoko lets out a small giggle

"What?" Ayano asks

"I was just thinking... I'm wearing the student council president's panties right now! That practically makes me the president, right?"

"It doesn't!" Ayano replies firmly in her usual manner, but quickly lightens up and shares a laugh with Kyoko

"Oh, ok, so it doesn't. But how about..." Kyoko gives Ayano a sly look and continues with a quiet voice "...how about kissing the president?"

"That doesn't make you the president either" Ayano replies, clearly embarrassed

"But it sure does give me a lot of influence over you, doesn't it?"

"Y-you don't need to be so blunt about it..."

"Ok, I'll be more subtle when making you do weird things then"

"Hey!"

"Just messing with you, dear" Kyoko grins, making Ayano blush

Ayano and Kyoko reach the classroom and move to their seats.

* * *

><p>After school, student council room<p>

Ayano is on her seat, going through some paperwork with Chitose.

"So Ayano-chan, when will you tell me about it?" Chitose asks

"About what?"

"Why you were late and... Why did you arrive with Toshino-san? Did something unexpectedly hot happen last night?"

"I wasn't late. And well... I stayed over at her place."

"Oh, how come? Tell me more!" Chitose gathers some tissues, just in case

"We filled in the club formation papers, once she found them. Then we did our homework together and she remembered she hadn't done the history assignment that was due for today, so I helped her with it. After that, her mother invited me to eat with them. By that time, it was already so late I called my parents and told I'd be staying over." Ayano replies

"Oh, that's all?" Chitose asks, "How about the morning? The sweatiness and messed hair?"

"She forgot to put the alarm on. So we were in a bit of a hurry and had to run"

"I see" Chitose states, and puts the tissues away, somewhat disappointed

The president of the student council and her close friend continue their paperwork for some time until Ayano breaks the silence again

"Um... Chitose?"

"Ayano-chan?"

"Promise you wont tell this to anyone. Yesterday I and..."

"Sugiura-senpai!" the door flies open as Sakurako and Himawari rush in front of Ayano's desk

"Mhm" Ayano mumbles incoherently, startled by the duo's sudden entrance

"Sugiura-senpai, please tell us which of us will be your successor. This tension is killing me!" Sakurako asks and adds a bow

"Um... It's only been three days hasn't it? I can't possibly have the answer already, there's almost the whole year left." Ayano replies

"Sakurako! Can't you see Sugiura-senpai is busy! You shouldn't disturb her important work! She'll inform us when the time is right!" Himawari yells

"You're the one disturbing her with your yelling!" Sakurako counters

"Well, at least I have excellent grades, just like Sugiura-senpai. I'm definitely going to be her successor" Himawari declares proudly

"Grades aren't all that matters! Like Sugiura-senpai, I have a lot of friends! So obviously I'm going to be the next president" Sakurako cuts in

"Sakurako, Himawari" Ayano addresses the two quarreling girls

"Yes, president!" the two immediately turn their attention to Ayano

"I was wondering if you two could handle the rest of the paperwork while me and Chitose go take care of some things"

"Please leave it to us!" Sakurako and Himawari reply, again in sync

"Thank you" Ayano sits up and heads towards the door, with Chitose close behind

* * *

><p>A short distance away from the student council room<p>

"Can you believe those two? They want to be close to each other, but they can't admit it! It's so obvious they want each other..." Ayano tells Chitose

"You're one to speak Ayano-chan" Chitose answers with a smile

"Huh?"

"You behave similarly around Toshino-san"

"I don't!"

Chitose lets out a small giggle "Where are we going now?"

"To the Amusement Club"

"Ooh! What for?"

"You'll see"

Ayano and Chitose reach the Amusement Club. Ayano slides the door open

"Toshi..." Ayano's speech is cut short by Kyoko standing up and giving her own greeting

"Sugiura Ayano~!"

"Wha-whaaat?" Ayano replies, clearly confused as she couldn't finish her trademark "greeting".

Ayano enters the room, followed by Chitose. The whole Amusement Club is present in the room. Kyoko is standing next to the table, Yui sits on the opposite side of the table and Chinatsu sits next to Yui. Akari lays on the floor, reading some sort of magazine. The club members and the arrivals exchange greetings.

"So, what bring you here this time?" Yui asks

"I wish to join the Amusement Club, please" Ayano firmly states and adds a small bow

A collective gasp

"In that case, I'd like to join too!" Chitose adds

"Wohoo! It's so nice get more members to the club!" Akari cheers

"Thank you... um... um... ... ... What was your name again?" Ayano thanks Akari

Akari jumps on the table and takes a pose "I'm Akaza Akari, but you can call me Akkarin~. I'm..."

"Oi! Don't do the embarrassing introduction!" Yui interrupts the redhead, who returns to her original position

"You're welcome to the Amusement Club naturally, but before you can become full members, you need to go through this initiation ritual that has remained the same since ancient times..." Kyoko explains, but is cut short by Yui

"The club is two years old"

"...as I was saying, before I was interrupted, we have this tradition that new members do a strip-dance show on this very table" Kyoko continues and jumps on the table

"There is no such tradition!" Yui interrupts again "And people, stop jumping on the table!"

"Hmmph" Kyoko sits down next to the table

Yui turns to the new members "So, Ayano, Chitose, welcome to the Amusement Club!"

"Thank you"

"May I ask what made you join us, Sugiura-senpai?" Chinatsu asks

"Well... Uhm..." Ayano hadn't really thought of any excuse for joining the club

"It's me" Kyoko answers Chinatsu's question, stands up and walks to Ayano "So, Ayano-chan, when do you want me to pick you up?"

Ayano turns bright red as Kyoko lays her hands on Ayano's shoulders. She lowers her head a bit and quietly answers "19:00 would be ok"

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Yui asks

"Oh, I forgot to tell, me and Ayano-chan are going out together!" Kyoko happily announces

"What?" Yui and Chinatsu ask in unison, while Akari rushes to give Chitose some tissues

Ayano gets her confidence back and proudly declares "That's how it is. I'm going on a date with Toshino Kyoko!"

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews everyone! I already got quite good idea for Chapter 3, but it will probably be the last chapter. Can't say for sure though.<p> 


	3. The Date

**Honest Heart - Chapter 3 - The Date**

18:50, Ayano's room

The usually tidy room is now in total chaos. Pieces of clothing are placed on top of every piece of furniture as Ayano is trying to choose what to wear on her upcoming date with Kyoko.

_Hmm... Maybe this one? But I don't have any skirt that would go with it. How about this and that... Nope. What if I'd take that and... _

_Argh... I should have asked where will she be taking me. Or what will she be wearing. If I take something too revealing it makes me look like I'm the submissive one... But if I wear something too plain she wont be impressed. How can this be so hard? We should have gone straight from school. Then we'd just wear uniforms. Should I call Chitose for help? Nah, she's probably still suffering from the blood loss earlier today... Maybe I could ask Funami-san? She has known her for a long time, I bet she would know what Toshino Kyoko would prefer._

Eventually Ayano gets a decision made. She chooses black top with some dark red in it, a black skirt and knee-length socks with red and black stripes. She starts putting everything back to their places as the doorbell rings. Ayano hears as the door is opened and soon her mother calls for her

"Ayano, your friend is here!"

"Please ask her to wait!" Ayano answers, knowing perfectly well she might have few seconds before the blonde visitor would be in her room. She continues her previous action. Soon enough, the door opens and Ayano turns to welcome Kyoko

"Tosh... Uwah!" once again, her greeting is cut short, this time by Kyoko literally diving into the room, tackling Ayano to the floor in process, and landing on top of Ayano. Kyoko is wearing a pair of jeans and a simple top.

"Hiya, Ayano-chan! What are you doing?" Kyoko greets the red head before getting off her

"Hi. Just putting some stuff back to their places. I'll be ready in a moment" Ayano also gets back on her feet

While Ayano continues her chores, Kyoko sits on Ayano's bed. A digital photo frame with familiar looking photos catches her attention.

"Hey, these are from our school trip to Kyoto last year, right?"

"Yeah. Chitose gave me that as a present"

"Hmm... what's this? It went black? Oh, it must be from Tainai Meguri?" Kyoko points at the frame

"I guess so, can't really say. Chitose would know"

"Tainai Meguri... What an exciting place"

"The place where you groped my butt and breasts" Ayano remembers with a slight blush

"Hey, it was dark I couldn't help it" Kyoko answers, but her devious smile tells something else "Anyway, it sure was a nice trip"

"Yes" Ayano answers, pausing her current process of folding a shirt and stares to the ceiling

_Ah, school trip to Kyoto. The history, the food, the hot springs... naked Toshino Kyoko playing around... Ah, I'm turning into Chitose... But it is such a good memory... _

Kyoko's voice brings Ayano back from her thoughts "Hey, don't just gaze off there! You still got some clothes laying around"

"You know, this would go faster if you helped" Ayano suggests, returning to her chores

"Naww, that's boring" Kyoko replies, but then gets an idea "Actually, yes, I could help"

Moments later Kyoko calls for her redhead friend "Ayano"

"Huh?" Ayano turns to face Kyoko

"I gathered all your underwear here" Kyoko announces and points at the panties and bras she has spread on Ayano's bed "These all are quite nice looking. Now, show me what you chose!"

"N-no way! And put all those to that drawer!"

"Hmmmph... Well, I'll find out what you chose eventually." Kyoko mutters while carrying the items to towards the drawer Ayano pointed

"Hey!" Ayano protests before changing the topic to Kyoko's clothes "By the way, why are you wearing jeans?"

"Because I'm the seme, obviously"

"Wh-what? And don't say it so easily!"

"It's just the way it is. You get so blushy and embarrassed every time I do something like this" Kyoko says and pokes Ayano's breast

"Kyaa~!"

"See, Ayano-chan~?"

"Toshino Kyoko!"

"Present!" Kyoko raises her right arm up

"Huh?"

"I thought this was a roll call"

"Pfft! Well... In any case, we're done. So where will you be taking me?" Ayano changes the topic

"It's a secret"

* * *

><p>Some time later<p>

The sun is setting, but the early autumn evening is still comfortably warm. The girls are walking side by side to a location only Kyoko knows.

"When will you tell me where we're going?" Ayano asks

"You'll see"

"What's in the backpack?" Ayano points at the rather large backpack Kyoko is carrying on her back

"You'll see that too soon" Kyoko answers with a smile

The girls keep on walking. They eventually reach a park near a local shrine. Kyoko leads Ayano to the shore of small pond and stops.

"Okay, this is the place. What do you think?"

Ayano surveys the area. Some distance away, on the other side of the pond, on top a small hill, rises the local shrine. Right behind the shrine is the setting sun, which illuminates the pond, the grass and nearby trees with an orange glow. From a nearby waterfall, a small stream flows to the pond. Dragonflies fly around the area.

"It's beautiful" is everything Ayano can reply

"Isn't it?" Kyoko says, while spreading a cloth she took from the backpack "Sit down, we're having a picnic!" she continues, placing few boxes on the cloth

Ayano sits next to Kyoko, the two facing towards the setting sun. Together they open the box containing several onigiri. The girls just sit there, watching the sunset and eating the food Kyoko had brought. Ayano rests her head on Kyoko's shoulder and Kyoko lays her arm on Ayano's shoulders.

After some time, Kyoko is first to speak

"Ready for dessert?"

"Oh, there is dessert too?"

"Yup" Kyoko shuffles the backpack and takes out some sort of plastic container and two spoons. She hands the other to Ayano

"What do you have there?" Ayano asks

"I just hope it hasn't totally melted, it's my favorite... Here, Rum Raisin!" Kyoko holds the single can in her hand, opens it and feeds a spoonful to Ayano

"Mhm... It's delicious"

"Isn't it?"

Soon, the can is empty. Ayano spots something.

"Hey... You got a little on your cheek"

"Huh, where?" Kyoko asks

"Here, let me..." Ayano wipes some Rum Raisin off Kyoko's cheek with her finger

"Ayano, let me borrow your hand for a second" Kyoko says and takes Ayano's hand in hers, before licking the ice cream off from her finger

Before neither of the girls even realizes, they're laying on the ground, Kyoko on top of Ayano, engulfed in a deep and passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly lot later, in front Ayano's home<p>

"I had really fun, thank you" Ayano smiles at Kyoko, adding a small bow

"I had fun too, we should do something like this again"

"Yes"

"Well, I'm going home now. See you at school!" Kyoko says

"See you!"

Kyoko turns around to walk away, but stops and turns back around "Ayano"

"Kyoko?"

"The same color as your hair"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Your panties, they're the same color as your hair"

"Brrrrrrrr! How? When?" blushing Ayano demands

"I have my ways, see you" Kyoko waves

"See you"

* * *

><p>Next morning at school<p>

Ayano, Chitose and Yui have gathered at Yui's desk.

"So, how was it? Tell us all the steamy details!" Chitose interrogates Ayano

"I'll tell you another time, we should head to our seats, the teacher will be here any minute"

"By the way, do you know where Kyoko is, she hasn't still arrived" Yui asks

The very same moment, the door to the classroom opens and Kyoko walks in. She makes her way to her desk, right next to Yui's.

"Good morning!" Kyoko greets her friends

"Good morning Kyoko" Ayano replies

"Wait! You didn't use her whole name! Just what happened yesterday?" Yui asks

Th teachers enters the room

"Sorry, the lesson's about to begin!" Ayano says and rushes to her desk

* * *

><p>Some days later, the Amusement Club<p>

The whole club, including Ayano and Chitose, is present at the Tea Ceremony Club's room. Nothing is really happening... as usual. Yui is reading a book while Chinatsu tries to be as close to her as she can possibly get. Akari is reading magazines with Chitose, who can't really concentrate fully on anything, as she watches Ayano and Kyoko, who are working on an assignment together.

Kyoko moves a bit closer to Ayano and whispers "I want you, now"

"There's a place I want to show you, come" Ayano replies, also whispering, before standing up and speaking out loud "I'm going to the student council room to check if Sakurako and Himawari need help with the paperwork"

"I'll come with you" Chitose offers

"Ehm... No need! Kyoko already promised to come"

And so, Ayano and Kyoko leave the room, and Akari rushes to give Chitose some tissues

* * *

><p>Some distance away<p>

"So, where are we going?" Kyoko asks

"I'll show you a place where we can be alone. No-one ever goes there" Ayano replies and leads them to the school building

Few minutes later they come to a door in the same corridor as the student council room.

"This is it?" Kyoko asks

"Yes. As I said, no-one ever comes here"

The text on the door says "Student Council Archives"

The girls enter the room with rows and rows of shelves. Ayano leads them to a door in the back corner of the room.

"This room is where the archive records are kept. And this will be our secret place" Ayano points at the door

"You talk too much"

Kyoko pushes Ayano to the considerably smaller room and all the way against the wall. Kyoko and Ayano wrap their arms around each other and lock their lips... Before realizing they aren't alone in the room. Just a few meters away from them, on the other side of the room, Sakurako and Himawari are in very much similar position.

"Sakurako, Himawari!" is all Ayano gets out of her mouth

"Sugiura-senpai, Toshino-senpai!" Sakurako and Himawari answer in unison, also clearly surprised

"Weren't you supposed to be doing the paperwork?" Ayano asks

"The paperwork is being handled by the new members. But Sugiura-senpai, didn't you say you had something important to do." Sakurako wonders

"She obviously does" Kyoko cuts in, with a hint of annoyance in her voice for being interrupted

"Well... You didn't see us and we didn't see you, ok?" Ayano suggests

"Yes, Sugiura-senpai!" Sakurako and Himawari answer, again in sync

* * *

><p>So, there it is! The last chapter took a bit long to finish because I had some important school stuff. All around, this was a nice fic to write. You may have noticed I don't describe stuff very much (though I tried in this chapter), it's just because I suck at describing things.<p>

Again thanks for reviews everyone! And Huggler, I added a little something for you. Hope you like it.


End file.
